Serena's Pathway
by ICEKYO150
Summary: first story but not by me. By my lil sis. Summer Break! Serena is going to Utah to visit her grandma for the summer. While exploring the woods, Serena falls down a hole and lands in a fantasy world. i didnt make this story. my lil sis made this story.


_**Serena's Pathway **_

**By: Rin **

It was the first afternoon of the first day of summer and everyone was at the beach playing volleyball.

" Hey Serena, spike the ball !!!" June said as she yelled to Serena as the volleyball came her way.

" I got it !!!………" Serena jumped up to where the ball was and spiked it on the other side of the net. The ball hit the other teams' court and Serena's team won.

Serena Hayler is just a normal 16 year old girl that has long black slightly wavy hair. When she was in school, she wore a dark purple ribbon around her neck with a charm to make a necklace. She wore a white blouse with beautiful laced rims of her long widened sleeves. Her blouse came up to the side of her shoulder showing her collar bone and part of her shoulder. She also wore dark black shoes, long purple socks that came up past her knees and a purple mini skirt. Laced around her skirt belt loops was a silk ribbon the color of lavender that was tied in a bow and was completely visual in the front view but the bow was tied on her left side. Serena had blue eyes and was a gentle and nice person. But it was summer, so she wore her swim suit and so did June.

" We won." June said to the other team while winking.

" Ok June ok." Serena put her hand on June's shoulder." June it's getting late, why don't you ask your parents if you could eat dinner at my house tonight."

" Oh come on Serena, stop being such a joy killer. I'll call mom if I can eat dinner with you, but I gotta use your cell phone, I forgot mine at home."

" Sure, go ahead……… it's over on the bench."

" Thanks." said June running to over where Serena put her stuff.

Serena waited for only a short two minutes then June came back.

" I can't, my mom is making some new dish and want us to make sure it's good for the festival in the park tomorrow."

" All right then………" Serena said " If you can, call me tomorrow."

" Sure." June ran off to the direction of the street where she lived on. Serena walked home so she could plan the entire summer with nothing but fun for the whole three months. Serena opened the door to see her dad cooking dinner.

" Hey Serena, I'm making pasta tonight."

" No thanks dad. I got to plan out the summer, I'm going to book plans and make myself busy until I go back to school." said Serena running upstairs to her room. When she got to the middle of the stairway, her father said something that caught her attention.

" I forgot to tell you that we're going to your grandmother's house to visit her and to see how her farm has been doing. Your grandmother said on the phone that her farm has been successful lately. Lots of crops are growing this year."

" Another trip to the country side just to visit grandma?" Serena said with a sigh. " Don't get me wrong dad………but her garden and the country side is boring, but I still love grandma. Just tell me when we leave." Her dad paused for a moment to find a way to tell her so that she wouldn't freak out. Her father answered.

" We leave five days from now. And we're staying for only tree days." Serena didn't care how long till she got to stay in Beverly Hills. She just wanted to stay in California for at least three to four days till she had to go to the old farm in Utah.

" Great dad, I can't wait to go to a country side were there are wonderful corn fields, hay fields and livestock. Serena said sarcastically. " Grandma's farm, where the fun is when there's corn field, corn field, corn field, wheat field, dirt road, corn field, bean field and cow field." Serena loved her grandmother, but she just didn't like the whole farm thing. It made her feel like she never gone to a city in California. At least she liked the food and crops grown. Serena called June that night while watching TV in her room.

" What? You're going to your grandma's farm for three days?"

" Yup………………It's just me, dad and grandma."

" Serena, what about the summer schedule . _Everyday is planed_………remember?"

" June, it's just three days, can you last that long?"

" Fine." said June " Just call me every night while you're there."

" Okay, I will. I'll call you later." Serena hung up the phone and went to sleep. The whole five days she had left was packing and talking to June on the phone. Five days past and Serena got all her luggage in place.

" Serena, you ready !?"

" I'm coming dad !!!!" Serena yelled as she leaned over her window. Serena could hear the car engine rev and she could see that her dad opened the trunk of the car to put is suitcase in. In a few minutes, Serena was in her normal cloths that she wore to school with an average size suitcase that would fit in the trunk next to the suitcase that belonged to her dad.

" All right, get in the car." said Serena's father."

" Okay, dad." Serena looked out the window for the whole ride. Before she knew it, she was already there. She looked at the farm and saw how the crops _have_ been successful. Serena looked at the old woman that stood on the porch smiling and waving. Serena got out of the car and greeted her grandmother that she haven't seen in years.

" Hi grandma !!!!"

" Serena, I haven't seen you in a long time. How has it been in Beverly Hills?" Serena looked up at her grandmothers smile as she smiled herself.

" Beverly Hills has been great. How's life here grandma?" Serena answered.

" Crops have grown quite well."

" That's good to know……"

" Serena, can you help me with the bags?" asked Serena's father.

" Sure dad." Serena took her dad's suitcase and hers up to the guest rooms. Serena could hear her grandmother and her father talk about how well the crops looked. Serena set her luggage on her bed in one room and her father's suitcase in another. Serena started unpacking. It didn't take long, because she packed enough cloths for three days. After that, she went down stairs in her grandmothers kitchen to call June. June answered and they talked for around thirty minutes, then they hung up. It was a long ride, so Serena went to bed.

It was the next morning and Serena got up, brushed her teeth, got dressed and brushed her hair. She saw her father at the table reading the newspaper. And her grandmother making breakfast for everyone. Serena only got some toast and she ran out the front door.

" Serena, aren't you going to eat more than that?" said her grandmother.

" No, I'm going to scout the forest next to the corn field. I'm going to look for herbs to take home."

" Okay, just be back in an hour." said Serena's dad.

" Okay !!!" Serena answered. Serena liked picking herbs………especially with her grandmother. When Serena picked the special herbs with her, they couldn't find any good herbs. But now that the crops have grown, she could at least find one helpful herb. Although she liked finding them with her grandma, Serena knew that she would be busy with the crops. So she did it by herself and Serena thought she could explore for a while. She came to a large tree that was at least two stories high.

Serena looked around at the tree to see a den or something. She nearly fell in when she climbed over the roots of the tree to look closer at the den. The roots were huge. Serena tilted her head back to look at the incredible height of the tree. Then suddenly she could feel tiny vibrations through the earth and up her legs. She looked behind her and she squinted her eyes to look farther. Serena could have sworn that it was a rampage of tiny feet coming her way. Then she saw mice running toward her. Serena wasn't afraid of mice, she just wanted to step out of the way, so she could make a path for them to scatter across. Then they climbed over her whole body making her tip backward in to the den hidden by the roots.

Serena screamed. She was sliding into the den. Then she finally landed on the ground and woke up. She stood up and dusted herself off and looked behind her to she that there's no pathway for her to get back, all she say was a stone wall with roots and vines growing all over.

" What?" Serena said confusingly. Serena stared at the vines wondering how she got to the other side without breaking through them. Suddenly she heard a rustle through leaves.

" Hello?………Is someone there?"

Serena didn't do anything but stand there looking at a small shadow of a creature that made the noises. She saw how small the shadow looked. The rustles came near a bush by a tree. Serena thought it would be a field mouse. Then she saw a small, cute creature hopping her way. She sweat dropped at the animal that looked like a miniature bear. The animal held a daisy over its head that make an umbrella. Serena squatted down to where her face and the strange creature's.

" You scared me a bit……" said Serena

" Choo !" The animal stood there and gave the daisy to Serena.

" Thank you. Do you have a name little guy?"

" Choo !"

" Well isn't that simple." Serena sweat dropped even more. She cupped both of her hands together and lowered it to the point so the animal could hop on.

" Hmmm……………You're really cute."

" Choo !"

Serena looked around to see a tree that looked like the one in the forest. She gasped and put the creature on her shoulder and ran over to the spot where she fell in. She was surprised to notice that the den or the pathway wasn't there. Then Serena looked behind her were she fell from to see that the tunnel closed. Serena heard a bush rustle and turned franticly while standing her ground with her guard up.

" Kiwi !!! Where are you !" Serena heard.

" Who's there?" Serena found a boy staring at her then staring at the Kiwi shaped creature on her shoulder.

" What were doing to Kiwi !!!" said the boy rushing to the animal.

" Choo !" The creature hoped off Serena's shoulder.

" Who are you and what were you doing in this forest?" asked the strange boy.

" I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who YOU are !" Serena sounded furious.

" My name is Touph." he answered calmly.

" Well, I'm Serena."

" It's nice to meet you, Serena. I can see that you already met Kiwi." Touph pointed to him on his shoulder. Serena stepped closer to Touph to meet her eyes with Kiwi's.

" Your name is Kiwi? It fits you."

" Choo !"

" Serena……What are you doing in this kind of forest, it's dangerous……… you could get hurt."

" For your information, I can perfectly take care of myself !!"

" I'm just asking. If never met a girl so angry before."

" I cant find out where I am or who can help me. I don't even know if this place is Utah."

" What happened?" asked Touph.

" Well……" Serena pondered " I'm visiting my grandmother's for the summer and I went out to find some herbs in a forest like this one that we're in right now, and I found a pathway near a tree trunk and I fell in and I found myself here and I'm scared that I'm lost……or I'm not in the state of Utah !!!" Serena gasped for air. Then she looked at Touph, who seemed like he was in a daze or something.

" Uh, Touph are you ok?" Serena waved her hand across his face.

" I'm fine, but what's Utah?"

" Oh………it's one of the states in the U.S remember?"

" I don't know what that is." Touph just stood there. Serena had her jaw dropped and she could feel herself twitch and sweat drop at the same time. She could feel a headache coming on.

" What do they you in school these days !!!" Serena had a feeling that where she was wasn't earth.

" What's scho-"

" Don't ask……"

" Just tell me." said Touph. Serena sighed.

" It's a poorly built building that have teachers who hassle ya."

" Ohhhhhh."

" Choo !"

" Just answer my question……can you help me Touph?"

" Sure……" Touph said. " Just follow me back to my house." Serena walked behind him. Soon they got out of the forest and was in front of a man made maze. Touph didn't hesitate to go through the maze.

" You awfully know where your going." Serena sarcastically said behind the boy. Serena kept following but didn't see anything. She had to protect her eyes from the leaves of the maze. Serena suddenly bumped into Touph. He turned around and looked at her with a smile and slightly bent over to meet her eyes. Serena blushed at how she noticed the short distance between them and the fact how he looked a bit cuter with the smile on is face.

" I've been through this maze since I was 6 years old. I'm certain of where we're going. Trust me." Touph said calmly.

" Choo !"

" Ok. I trust you." They soon got through the maze. Serena looked around to see a small house. The house seemed peaceful and cozy, like being in grandma's house on a cold day in winter while having muffins and milk.

" Here we are !!!" Touph said smiling.

" I like your house, it's nice." Serena replied.

" Let's go." Serena walked in the house and she felt like it was her grandmother's home.

" Would you like to have something to drink?" asked Touph.

" I'm fine." replied Serena. Serena took a look around, she found a picture in a room that was obviously the living room. She looked at the pictures on the wall and on the table. She saw a baby, a woman, and a man standing behind her. The woman the baby in her arms. The next picture that Serena saw was a boy playing in the backyard. The people in the picture seemed so happy together.

" That's me and my parents." Touph said scaring Serena.

" Jeez………Touph don't scare me, I'm scared as it is already."

" Sorry."

" Where are your parents anyway?" asked Serena.

" My mom died of a sickness and my dad died in a war."

" O-o-ohh…………I am so sorry Touph."

" It's ok." Touph said." So Serena, what were you doing in the forest? You could've gotten caught by the white soldiers."

" White soldiers?"

" It's our village's government system. Any one who don't belong to the village of Eleth is immediately sent to their castle to be killed or tortured." Touph explained.

" Sounds painful. What do you mean castle, is there a king that rules your village or something?" asked Serena.

" No…… " Touph said bluntly " It's just the soldiers, It surprised me too. And I have to hide you for now, you're not from this world I'm guessing, so it's best if we pretend you're from here no matter what." Serena looked down toward her feet.

" I don't know how to get back though. The only hope of me getting back to my world is sealed." Serena sounded weak of sadness. She felt like crying but she knew that wouldn't help her in any way. Suddenly they both heard a loud pounding on the door. Them the door feel open. The door way was met my a suit of armor with a large weapon in hand. Serena stood behind Touph as he shielded her. Serena whimpered.

" I sense a foreign being in this village." spoke the armor.

" What do you mean?" Touph asked.

" I have seen an unknown creature with you as I scouted the sky. I could see from above a human with you that might not belong in this village. I know that you are hiding the female, I will take her bake to the castle. Serena softly gasped.

" I have know idea what in the world you're talking about. But a white soldier like you shouldn't barge in my house unnecessarily !" Touph commanded. Touph still had her behind him. He slowly stepped near a different room. As soon as he got close enough, he shoved Serena into the living room.

" Stop playing games, give me the girl." The white soldier pounced behind him to see nothing was there.

" I know you are hiding a human in here, if I don't find out where she is, I will kill you." said the soldier stepping out.

" I understand !!!" Touph said smiling. As soon as the soldier stepped out of the house, Touph ran to the front door and slammed it shot. Then he ran to the living room to find Serena.

" Serena?……………he whispered " You here?"

" Yeah, I'm up here." said Serena. Touph looked up and saw Serena already climbing up the stairs to the roof.

" Come on, Touph." Serena climbed the stairs. She looked at the suit of armor fly off.

" Touph, is that the white soldier you were talking about?"

" Yup. As you heard, they aren't very nice. That's only one white soldier, the others are probably looking around the village for you. All I know is that we have to get out of here."

" I don't get it." Serena looked at the village just north of where they both stood. " Why didn't they look around the your house for me. Don't you think it's weird that they didn't try that hard to look for me?"

" Yeah. As if they're scared of you." Touph said.

" Well let's go."

" Right……Come on Kiwi." Touph picked up Kiwi and placed him on his shoulder.

" Choo !!" They all ran toward the village to hide in the forest just past it. All they had to do is avoid the soldiers. Touph, Serena and Kiwi ran past the village and hid on the other side of the forest. They saw the white soldiers lurking around the village to find Serena. Soldiers were everywhere. Serena could see from a view that they were looking for her desperately, like she's going to kill them or something. The soldiers rampaged over the village breaking anything in their way.

" Isn't it despicable." Touph said spitting. " They don't even care about the villagers, all they care about is waiting for an outsider to come by so they can torture them. Or to find the fair Priestess of Maiden of this village.

" Sacred priestess of maiden?" Serena whispered.

" Yeah, there was a rumor of a prophecy which shows the fair priest of maiden shooting an arrow at a suit of armor. Unfortunately, only half of the prophecy came true. The white soldiers have took away children, people and travelers to the castle. Only that you can hear screams." Touph replied.

" Maybe that's why they take people away to their castle. They're afraid of the sacred maiden."

" Serena, the villagers have been waiting for the Maiden for over 10,000 years, and they're still waiting for her. They're _that _desperate !!! Well………at least they didn't give up, even though it's necessary for them. Even I have hope for the maiden as well. It'll take a miracle for her to suddenly pop out of no where and nonetheless help us to find a way to get you back to your time. But what's now important is to find a place to hide you. We obviously can't go back to my house. If they can't find you here, then they might think you're still at my place."

" Well, do you have a place in mind?" Serena asked.

" I might." Touph smirked

" Choo !!!!" Kiwi, Serena and Touph came to a small cottage just west of where they were.

" Touph? Is this an abandoned house?"

" Not really. When I was a kid, Kiwi and I use to camp out in this same cottage. We don't really come here anymore though, but no one knows about it so we're safe for now."

" What if the white soldiers scout the land in the air and find us."

" Don't worry so much." Touph said calming Serena down. " They can scout the land from above but the trees block their way of finding the cottage. And there's a small creak running just a few steps north. We'll have enough water as well."

" Choooo?"

" What about food?"

" Lucky for us, the apple trees are in season." smiled Touph.

" Ok." replied Serena. It's has been 3 hours since they reached their hiding place for Serena. All three of them where busy getting supplies of what they needed. Serena and Kiwi were picking apples, and Touph was getting water and making a bow for self defense. Now all he needs is arrows and something to carry them in for on-the-go.

The only way to get Serena to where she came from is to get a disguise for her to get by the soldiers, that are unfortunately carrying medieval weapons. Soon, they all finished and took a nap. They all slept to regain their strength for about 2 hours. After 2 hours, Serena woke up. She stood up and saw Touph in an odd potion and snoring on the floor and Kiwi laying on his stomach on Touph's back. Serena giggled softly at the sight and she went outside. She stretched as she closed the door behind her. She looked at the sky and looked carefully to look out for any soldiers. Serena eyed at the peaceful blue sky and thought to herself.

" How did I get into this?" Suddenly she froze to see a shadow that was out lined as a soldier. "That can't be good."

A/N: to be continuned...


End file.
